1000th Annual Hunger Games
by geekmaster13
Summary: Welcome to the 1000th annual Hunger Games. This years twist is four people can win AND tributes start out with one weapon. Rated T for violence, gore, and cannibalism.
1. you decide

WELCOME, GAMEMAKER. CHOOSE YOUR TRIBUTE.

THIS YEAR, WE ARE DOING SOMETHING DIFFERENT. FOUR TRIBUTES CAN WIN.  
PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND WHEN YOU SELECT A CANDIDATE FOR TRIBUTE. ALSO ENTER A PROFILE FOR A TRIBUTE OF YOUR CHOOSING.  
GAMEMAKERS, MEET THE HEAD GAMEMAKERS.

GEEKMASTER13: RUTHLESS TO THE BONE. WILL NOT SHOW MERCY.

KARATEGIRL21. FAIRLY RUTHLESS. MAYBE A BIT LESS THAN GM13.

IVY000. RUTHLESS. NOT AFRAID TO KILL, TORTURE, OR MAIM.

CLOVER ARCONDAS. NOT LIKELY TO KILL A FLY.

DANGER AWAITS YOU, WHILE SAFETY LIES BEHIND.

CHOOSE YOUR TRIBUTE'S FATE, GAMEMAKER.

Name:  
Age:  
District:  
Eye color:  
Eye shape:  
Hair color:  
Hair length:  
Hair style:  
Skin color:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Shape:  
Discerning features:  
Accesories:  
Personality:  
Dislikes:  
Likes:  
Hobbies:  
Powers:  
Skills:  
Weaknesses:  
History:  
Mother:  
Father:  
Siblings:  
Friends:  
Enemies:  
Like or dislike the Games:  
Games strategy:

LET THE 1000th HUNGER GAMES BEGIN.


	2. Stats

Luke elder

Male  
Red eyes  
Blond hair  
Pale skin  
5'11"  
16  
Technician

Good with

Wires  
Throwing knives  
Making generators from low amounts of tech

Weakness

Fear of bees and giant spiders  
Fainting pressure point in armpit  
Deaf  
Not very fast

gear

Electric power generator gloves  
Core generator in coat  
Set of 2 locators  
Distance calculator sunglasses  
Hover tennis shoes  
Wire  
Electric conducting throwing knives

Name: Siris Riplock  
Age: 17  
District: 2  
Eye color: grey  
Eye shape: circle  
Hair color: black  
Hair length: short  
Hair style: army cut  
Skin color: pale  
Height: 7 feet  
Weight: 200 lb  
Discerning features: scar across one eye  
Accessories: steel toed bots and steel watch  
Personality: aggressive  
Dislikes: pacifists and salad  
Likes: meat, army knives, and jocks  
Hobbies: wood carving and hunting  
Powers: supper strong  
Skills: throwing knives and archery  
Weaknesses: pressure point on shoulder  
History: unknown  
Mother: unknown  
Father: unknown  
Siblings: little sister Siri Riplock  
Friends: unknown  
Enemies: doomsday  
Like or dislike the Games: likes  
Games strategy: go hunting for people

Name: Siri Riplock  
Age: 14  
District: 2  
Eye color: grey  
Eye shape: oval  
Hair color: brown  
Hair length: long  
Hair style: braided ponytail  
Skin color: peachy tan  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 140 lb  
Discerning features: none  
Accessories: two temp sensitive swords (swords that change temp when heated or cooled) and climb daggers  
Personality: sneaky  
Dislikes: meat  
Likes: vegetables and animals  
Hobbies: making new weapons for herself  
Powers: can change the temp. With her hot and cold katanas  
Skills: sword fighting and tree climbing  
Weaknesses: allergic to bees  
History: unknown  
Mother: unknown  
Father: unknown  
Siblings: Siris Riplock  
Friends: unknown  
Enemies: willow  
Like or dislike the Games: likes  
Games strategy: stay in the trees and when she sees someone jump out and slit they're throat

more to come...


	3. Luke Elder POV 1

I will ill be updating this ch. soon but int he mean time this what I got.

* * *

"The games will begin in 5min"., said the announcer.

"Man I hope I don't fail this", said Luke, "I mean I am a super genius."

"Stop bragging Luke," said Zanash, "We still have to face the careers. After that then you can be as cocky as you like."

"Fine, you might want to get to your platform," said Luke.

"The games will begin in 2 min.," said the announcer.

"Game on," said Luke. Luke stepped on the platform and he started to hear the count down. 10…9…8…7… The platform started to rise 4…3…2…1… A blaring sound filled the air. The games have begun.

To be continued…


	4. Zanash Fe POV 1

This is Colverarcondas's ch. but I will be updating this ch soon so enjoy this for now.

* * *

We rose up from beneath the Arena, and I was momentarily blinded by… darkness… how odd. Looking around I saw the Cornucopia. We were on top of a mountain which was on a small island. The island wasn't really that small, it was about as big as the arena in the 75th games. Around this island, at the four compass points, were smaller islands. Everything was illuminated under the full moon. The water was so pretty... BOOOOOOMM! The explosion sent me flying off the mountain. As I free-falled I realised that the 60 seconds must be up. I should have been watching the timer. Oh well. Flying away was the plan anyway. As I started to fly upwards I got a look at the Blood Bath. It wasn't pretty, so I looked at the mountain itself, and I noticed that there were only three ways off of it. One was jumping off a cliff, another was making a steep trek down the opposite side of the mountain and the third was braving a very long, very old rope bridge that was swaying dangerously in the wind. The bridge led to a tall hill on the closest of the smaller islands. My sense of direction was telling me it was the south island. I flew off towards the island in the North, because it was the small island with the most distance between it and the big island. It was also the island with this cliff facing it. I grinned and waved at Luke as I flew by. He rolled his eyes like I was some kind of idiot. Whatever.


End file.
